Murder, Rape and Delusions of Grandeur
by StickFigure37
Summary: A woman is raped and kidnapped outside of a club. The suspect is an unexpected ex-pediphile. Please R&R this is my first fic. ;)


Murder, Rape, and Delusions of Grandeur

(Chapter 1)

I do not own Law and Order: SVU. Nor do I own Detective Benson, Stabler, Fin, or Much. I do how ever take full ownership over made up characters. Any living people who share resemblance are purely coincidental.

The girl left the club and said good-bye to her Friends and started down the block towards her car. She was passing an alleyway when she realized that there were footsteps that were awkwardly matching her own. She whipped around and saw a young man of about twenty-five standing about six paces behind her. She ignored this and kept walking. The man continued to follow her until she reached her car. When she noticed him slowing down she stood up annoyed, " May I help with something!" she angrily spat at the man tailing her.

"Yes actually you can." the man smiled wickedly and continued. " See I just got out of the joint and I have a craving that needs to be satisfied, having fags blow you off isn't exactly enjoyable." The man started to advance towards her. She reached a hand inside of her purse. As the man came nearer her hand shot out of her purse gripping a bottle of pepper spray.

" Screw you asshole!" She sprayed the bottle right in his face while kicking him in the groin. The man grunted and doubled over. The woman took this opportunity to run, ditching her car.

" You don't really think that it would be this easy to escape now do you" The man quickly recovered and ran after her. The woman was looking behind her when she ran smack into another who grabbed her and brought her into the closest alleyway. The man whom she had run into pinned her arms behind her back and held her there while the man who was chasing her came sauntering up the alleyway.

" Look Daniel, we seemed to have captured another princess." Daniel lapped softly and tightened his grip, " We'll be sure to show our princess a good time won't we Grant?" Daniel tightened his grip on the now helpless woman while Grant advanced onto her and began to pull down her skirt. When the woman sensed what he was doing she began to fiercely kick out in desperation. Daniel lessened his grip on one of her arms and clubbed her in the side of the head. The woman emitted a small scream than fell too silent sobbing while Grant continued pulling her skirt down past her ankles, where she kicked him in the face. Daniel clubbed her again and she remained motionless while Grant continued to have his way with her motionless body. Violent sobs began to shake the helpless woman as Grant proceeded to rape her. When he was finished he backed away and Daniel loosened his grip on her.

" You son of a bitch I hope that you rot in the corner of hell that you crawled from." The woman sobbed on the alleyway floor. Grant simply smiled and began to chuckle at this remark. " Why what a wicked tongue you have for a princess. Maybe I should cut it out of her and teach her to hold her tongue in The presence of her future King and husband." With this Grant and Daniel advanced forward while Grant whipped out a knife, while she screamed and began to sob in the darkness of the alleyway.

(Two Days Later)

" Benson, Stabler come in here, I have an early Christmas present for you." The chief called out of his office at the two special victims unit detectives. Detective Benson and Detective Stabler closed the file of unsolved cases that they were looking through and went into the chief's office.

" I have good news and bad news for you. Which one would you like first?' Stabler thoughtlessly answered." Bad news is my specialty so just lay it on me.'

The chief cleared his throat and opened the folder that he was holding. " Two days ago a woman by the name of Tracy Morgan was seen leaving a club with a man tailing her closely behind. The witness said that he saw the man make a move on Tracy when she kicked him and sprayed him in the face with a bottle of mace." The chief stopped and closed the folder he was carrying and walked back around his desk.

'If you want to question him he's in witness room four." Stabler and Benson started their way down to witness room four. Halfway across the office they were intercepted by Detective Munch.

" Stabler, Benson I already have a lead. There were traces of blood and pieces of cloth that could have clothing. I had them tested in Forensics earlier. Run down there later and you should have a pretty good idea as to who the abductor is." Detective Benson thanked Munch and headed down to witness room four along with Stabler.

Witness Room 4

NYPD Headquarters

Wednesday, November 5th

As Elliot and Olivia walked into the questioning room they noticed how their witness seemed fearful to be there. Olivia picked up on this and calmly went to sit down in the chair across from him. Elliot chose to stand.

" Mr. Cohen?" Olivia tentively asked. The man simply nodded so Olivia went on. " Hi I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. You told detective Much that you saw what had happened right." Again the man simply nodded choosing not to say a word. Olivia thinking the man was simply afraid tried to warm up to him. " Can we get you anything while you're here, Like water" At this the man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen. He scrawled something down and passed the pad over to Olivia.

"_I would like some coffee thank you."_ Startled Olivia accepted while the man chose to nod. He couldn't talk. She passed the pad to Elliot and returned back to the man. Elliot returned the pas and left.

" My partner has gone to get your coffee. "The man smiled and wrote down" _Thank You"_

On Elliot's way to get the coffee he stopped by Fins desk.

" He's mute." He asked exasperated. Fin opened a folder on his desk.

"Yeah when he was fourteen he was mugged down at the subway. The guy took all of his stuff and clumsily tried to slit his throat. Thankfully he lived but that happened instead." Fin closed the folder he was holding and turned to Elliot. Fin saw the look of disgust on Elliot's face and knew how her was feeling.

" Look Elliot it was over ten years ago. Don't beat yourself up over it, we can't save everyone." Fin said understandingly.

" I know I just wish I could." Elliot sighed, got the coffee and went back to the witness room.

When he got there he found Olivia waiting outside there for him.

" I had our Silent Bob draw a picture of who was involved and you'll never guess who it was that he drew." Olivia handed a Elliot a picture. Elliot glanced at it then crumpled it in his hand in disgust. It was Billy Jenkins.

Jenkins Residence

434 Adams Street, NY

4:54 Wednesday, November 5

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Bill's house just as his mother was seen leaving the house.

"Wonder were she's going in such a rush?" Olivia pondered. Elliot Stared at the car gaining speed.

" Who knows maybe going to go wash more blood out of the backseat." Elliot nastily grumbled. The two detectives left the car and entered the small apartment building.

The two waited outside the door listening for any strange noises inside. Elliot motioned for Olivia to call for backup and they stationed themselves outside the door while they waited. Just as their backup was arriving strange shrieks and squeals begun to emit themselves from within the building. This was all Elliot needed he kicked the door opened and stormed into the house. He went through every room until he found Billy in the back with his pants down watching a pornographic video, and by the looks of it an illegal one.

" Hey! What do you want! I ain't done nothing wrong!" Billy stammered rushing to pull his pants up.

" Oh yeah, and I suppose that it's your twin that was seen last night at a crime seen! What the children wouldn't go for you so decided to go after something else to satisfy you, you sick freak. Take him outta here!" Billy was handcuffed and forced down the stairs and into a cop car.

Back in the apartment Olivia was already looking for clues. Elliot went to turn the TV off and noticed exactly how illegal the video was. It was child porn.

" Even if he didn't do it, we still got him on something." Elliot called out to Olivia. Olivia came in the room to check out exactly what he was talking about.

" He just never stops does eh?" Elliot stared at disgust at the screen then took out the tape and put it into a evidence bag.

"Lets go I feel like throwing up just being in here." Elliot murmured in disgust.

: okay thats all for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review this is my first fic, so be gentle ;):


End file.
